DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Protein Production Core (Core B) is designed to provide large quantities of purified protein reagents for biochemical studies. Each of the proposed projects relies heavily on demonstrating and characterizing protein-protein interactions, assessing the enzymatic activities of purified proteins and using purified proteins for reagent development (e.g., antibodies). Thus Core B will benefit the Program Project by providing a centralized and efficient facility for the production of proteins using bacterial and eukaryotic expression systems. The Core has two component parts, one designed to provide bacterially expressed proteins and the second to provide proteins expressed using the baculovirus system. The Core will be staffed with a qualified technician who will be responsible for carrying out the activities of both of the components of the Core.